Elementals
by Bumfuzzle
Summary: A legend from the beginning of time. A prophecy. Four children. One destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, all. How's it going? Oh, I don't own Harry Potter by the way. Just a head's up for you.

Chapter One: Beginnings

_July 14, 2012_

It was an incredibly hot day at the Potter household. Harry Potter sat on the bright green grass in the large backyard and smiled. His two sons were running around throwing clumps of dirt at each other, and Harry knew he would have to Scourgify them good before his wife came home.

"Daddy!" Harry looked down at the tiny girl seated on his lap and ruffled her bright red hair.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked his daughter. The four year old giggled and stood up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," Lily whispered in his ear, and Harry felt his heart swell up with adoration as he kissed her tiny nose.

"I-..." Harry was cut off as a pile of dirt smacked him in the head, covering him and Lily in brown soil. Lily instantly began to cry, and Harry raised an eyebrow at his sons.

"Sorry Daddy!"

"It was all Al's fault!"

"You threw it!"

"BOYS!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's alright, just watch your sister so I can get my wand to clean us up."

Lily wailed and clutched Harry's hand. Harry knew how much his daughter hated being dirty, and he wiped a smudge of the filth off her cheek.

"Daddy, I can cheer her up!" Albus, Harry's middle son, practically skipped over to Lily and knelt down. Harry watched as the six year old dug a small hole in the ground with his hand, then pointed at it. His bright green eyes glowed slightly, and Harry suddenly smelled freshly cut grass.

"Lily, look!" Al grinned. Before the four Potters, a large plant poked through the dirt, getting bigger and taller, until it was the same height as Harry's waist. His green eyes widened in disbelief as a giant flower bloomed on the top. It was pure white and smelled amazing, and the long petals moved gently with a tiny summer breeze.

"Al..." Harry started, but he was interupted by his daughter's squeal of glee. She touched the petals and grinned.

"Thanks, Al!" she laughed.

Albus's eyes stopped their eerie glowing, and the six year old swayed, then fell back onto his bottom. Harry's paternaly instincts kicked in, and immediately he was next to his son and holding him up.

"Al, how did you do that?" Harry asked, brushing some of the dark hair away from the small face.

"_Lilium candidum_," Albus muttered. "White lily."

Harry's mind was going faster than his Firebolt III, wondering how his little boy had made the flower. It seemed intentional, not like the accidental magic that James and Lily sometimes caused. Albus seemed to be in complete control, and the way his eyes glowed...

Harry bit his lip and told James to get his wand. There was only one person alive who might know what was wrong with him, and Harry intended to find out.

* * *

><p>"Hugo, give me back my shoe!"<p>

"No!"

"Hugo!"

"_No_!"

Ron Weasley chuckled to himself as his two children argued in the other room. How Hugo had gotten hold of Rose's shoe to begin with was something he didn't really want to know.

"And then, a giant flower grew out of the ground?" Ron heard his wife, Hermione ask. He focused on the two people in front of him, while at the same time listening for any danger his children might get into. His best friend, Harry Potter, had sent a Patronus to them a few hours ago, asking if he could come over. Now he sat with his hand on his cheek, and his eyes unfocused, as if he were watching something that wasn't really there.

"It was huge," Harry explained, looking up at Hermione. "And his eyes... they glowed green."

Ron raised an eyebrow, and looked at his wife. He'd known her practically his whole life, but her beauty never seemed to lessen. Her brown hair was pulled back, and her eyebrows were furrowed together as she thought about the problem at hand. Ron smiled to himself as he watched her.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Yeah! Rosie, am I it?"

"Yes, Hugo, you're always it."

"Why?"

"Cause you never find me!"

Ron heard his daughter run upstairs as his son counted slowly. When he focused again to his best friend and wife, he saw them staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You were just staring at Hermione's, er...chest area." Harry tried not to grin, and Ron smiled sheepishly towards Hermione.

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "I was listening to the kids and not paying attention."

"Clearly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose you don't know a solution as to why Al can suddenly grow giant plants at will?"

"If you don't know, I doubt anyone else will," Ron sighed. "Did you think about taking him to St. Mungo's?"

Harry shook his head. "He wasn't sick. He was in complete control, he knew was he was doing..."

Ron saw the worry etched onto Harry's face as his best friend scrambled for answers. He hadn't seen him like this since they were seventeen.

"It'll be fine, mate," Ron encouraged. "Maybe it just means he's an incredibly powerful wizard, like you."

Harry didn't answer. Ron saw Hermione smile with approval at him at his words, and Ron knew that what he said calmed Harry down a little bit.

Suddenly, Hugo ran into the kitchen and into Hermione's legs. He clutched at them, and with a jolt of panic, Ron saw his face covered in tears.

"What is it, baby?" Hermione asked, ever the calm one, as she brushed back Hugo's curly brown hair. Hugo whimpered and sniffled.

"Rose, she was hiding and then I saw her in the bathtub, and... and..." Hugo's sobs made him incomprehensible, but Ron was already standing and heading towards the bathroom. He heard Harry and Hermione, presumably carrying Hugo, behind him, but all he thought about was his daughter.

The bathroom door was open, and Ron stopped in his tracks. The sink and tub faucets were on full blast, and water was filled to the rim and spilling onto the floor creating a minature lake. Rose was sitting on the bottom of the tub with her legs crossed and her head tilted down. She was submerged completely under water.

Hermione gasped and Harry tried to comfort Hugo, who had started to cry again. Ron practically lunged himself into the tub and grabbed Rose's arms. Her head snapped back and Ron yelled out; her blue eyes were glowing, the entire orb a bright sapphire color, and the light caused the entire tub of water to glow.

Ron lifted Rose up, and as soon as her head broke the surface, her eyes stopped glowing. She blinked and swayed a little bit, but Ron's strong grip kept her from going back under. Ron noticed that the faucets stopped shooting out water, even though no one had turned the taps.

"Rosie," Ron choked out. "What... what happened?"

Rose looked around the room, and when she looked back at Ron, she had tears in her eyes. "I was only looking for a place to hide," she told him. "I didn't want Hugo to find me."

Ron pulled her out of the water and held her to his chest. He stood up and turned back towards his wife, son and best friend, and saw them staring with confused expressions on their faces. Harry was holding Hugo tightly, and Hermione had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward and kissed Rose's head.

"Don't scare me like that again, young lady," she whispered, and Rose nodded. Ron caught Harry's eye over Hugo's head and gave him a questioning look. Harry understood, and nodded gravely. Ron paled.

What happened to Al had just happened to his baby girl.

* * *

><p>Astoria Malfoy was happy with her life. Despite her parents telling her the Malfoys had lost all respect after the war, she fell in love with the heir to the name several years ago. They had a quiet wedding, with only a few people going to the reception, and their marriage had been relatively normal so far.<p>

The slender woman stretched out her back and ran a hand through her long, blond hair. She glanced behind her to see her six year old son running around and trying to catch a golden snitch that she had magically modified so it flew slowly. Astoria smiled at the tiny boy, noticing how similar he looked to his father; same hair, same eyes, same facial and body structure. He was going to be a very handsome man, and in her opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

"Don't run too fast, Scorpius," Astoria told him. Scorpius gave her a toothy grin.

"Yes, Mother."

Astoria continued to watch him. They were in the grand parlor of their home, and above their heads hung a marvelous chandelier. Her husband had told her that in his parents' home there used to be a chandelier, but a House elf had dropped it onto his aunt's head. Astoria's blue eyes unconsciously travelled up to the chandelier at the thought, and a small scream escaped her throat.

"Scorpius!" she cried, jumping up from her seat. Her little boy had somehow managed to quickly and quietly end up sitting in the middle of the chandelier, the golden snitch in his little fist, and a broad smile on his face. His eyes were closed, as if he were imagining himself on a large swing.

"Scorpius, don't move!" Astoria called, taking out her wand. She pointed it towards her son with the intention of levitating him down, but before she could utter the spell, Scorpius opened his eyes, and her heart nearly stopped.

Scorpius' normally grey eyes were glowing a bright silver, like moonlight.

The six year old stood up, and the chandelier didn't even sway, as if Scorpius weighed no more that a spec of dust. Panic bubbled inside of Astoria as her son dropped the snitch, which fluttered feebly to the ground, and then leaped off the light.

Astoria rushed underneath him so she would be able to catch her falling son, but there was no need. Scorpius gracefully fell at an incredibly slow pace. He practically flew in a wide arc over his mother's head, as if the wind were carrying him. His tiny feet touched the ground gently, and Astoria rushed to him and looked into his face.

His eyes dimmed back to their normal grey, and Scorpius smiled up at his mother. Astoria touched his face as shock and disbelief went through her entire body.

"What..." she mouthed, hugging her son fiercly. Scorpius giggled.

"Mother, I only flew!" he said in her ear. Astoria closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the image of her floating son out of her mind.

So much for a relatively normal family.

* * *

><p>Please review, it would mean the world to me! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Powers

_November 2023_

Rose Weasley held her breath as she quietly walked down one of the many corridors at Hogwarts. It was after midnight, and even though she herself was Head Girl, she did not want to be caught out after hours.

Her cousin's invisibilty cloak was draped over her, but the lack of being seen did not counter being heard. She already had to backtrack to avoid running into the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Filch's kitten, Annoying Abby (as Hugo dubbed her). It took twenty minutes to lose both of them, and Rose was determined to get to her destination before the sun came up.

As she passed the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor, Rose's heartbeat quickened with excitement. She stood in front of the door to the left of the statue, then looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was there.

"Pumpkin spice," she whispered, and the door opened. The seventeen year old witch slipped inside and locked the door.

The prefects' bathroom was enormous; several stalls of toilets against one wall, sinks against another, and a large, pool sized tub in between. Rose dropped the invisibility cloak onto the floor and took a step towards the bathtub. She caught a movement to her left and looked over, relaxing when she saw it was her own reflection in one of the mirrors.

She sighed at her own image. Her red hair was long and curly, and despite it being the same texture as her mother's, Rose was able to tame the frizz so it was silky. She ran a hand through it, then started to remove her clothing.

Rose kept her eyes away from the mirror as she undressed. She hated looking at her body when she was naked, which was why she always wore as many clothes as she could. She was thin and short, with pale skin and muscular legs, and it made Rose feel almost masculine. She frowned and kicked her clothes away from her, then lifted her hand towards the tub with her palm out.

Instantly, a fuzzy sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, and Rose's vision turned blue. She grinned as the smell of salt water filled her nose, and she flicked her wrist, making all of the taps around the bathtub turn on.

For as long as she could remember, Rose was able to control any form of water she came across. She could turn taps on and off with a flick of her wrist, she could make raindrops go in any direction she wanted with a thought, and she could make her water float in midair. Ever since her parents found her sitting in the water when she was little, she was careful not to get caught by anyone, but that didn't mean she was going to stop.

She looked at her reflection once more and her smile broadened; her eyes were glowing, just like they always did.

Rose dropped her hand and the taps stopped flowing. Her vision went back to normal, and she gently slid into the water. Her skin tingled pleasantly, and a satisfied sigh escaped Rose's lips. She swam to the middle of the tub, then submerged completely.

While Rose loved being able to control water, her favorite ability was being able to breathe under it. She sat on the bottom of the tub and crossed her legs, then opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. She felt her lungs filling with water, and instead of making her choke, the water acted like oxygen. Rose laughed as bubbles escaped her lips and floated upwards.

There was no explanation for why Rose could do this. She had tried looking it up in the library, but nowhere in the thousands of books did it say that anyone could breathe underwater without gillyweed or some kind of transfiguration. She had thought of going to a professor to ask if they knew anything, but she was afraid they would send her to St. Mungo's for testing. Her parents' frightened reaction was burned in her memory forever, and so Rose was alone.

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she was little, she thought that she would grow out of the strange powers. Now, she hoped that she would always have them.

* * *

><p>"Today's class will feature you lot identifying magical plants," Professor Longbottom instructed to the various seventh years. "I'll put you into pairs, and you'll work together to determine which plants are which, without textbooks!"<p>

Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. How they were supposed to know which plants were which without looking at their notes was beyond him. He looked around the greenhouse to see some students quickly looking through their books as if trying to memorize every plant, and he snorted.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Scorpius looked towards the Herbology teacher when his name was called.

"Yes, sir?" he answered. Longbottom pointed to the other side of the room.

"You'll be with Mr. Potter at Table E," he announced, and Scorpius sighed. He picked up his backpack and started to walk towards his assigned table. As he passed him, Longbottom whispered into Scorpius' ear.

"It's only because I know you two are brilliant students. The quicker you get this done, the quicker you can both be excused."

Scorpius smiled at his teacher, then continued on his way. Even though his father had told him to stay away from the Potter and Weasley children, Scorpius didn't think there was anything wrong with them. They were nice people, and some of them, especially Albus Potter, mostly kept to themselves.

Scorpius dropped his bag onto the floor and sat at the table next to the youngest Potter boy. Albus Potter had incredibly messy black hair and green eyes brighter than most of the plants in the room. Scorpius had only caught glimpses of Harry Potter at Platform 9 and 3/4, but Albus looked like an exact replica of him, minus the glasses.

"Potter," Scorpius greeted, nodding towards him. Albus looked up and nodded back, then went back to looking at his book.

"No amount of cramming is going to help us out here, Potter," Scorpius mused, and Albus looked up again and grinned.

"I'm not cramming," he replied. "I got this book from the library the other day."

Scorpius looked at the cover and saw a picture of some kind of plant. He raised an eyebrow, and Albus laughed at his expression.

"Some of us like to read for fun, you know," he teased as he closed his book and put it in his own bag. Scorpius shook his head in disbelief.

"Your cousin is rubbing off on you, Potter," Scorpius said, referring to the know-it-all Rose Weasley.

"I have a million cousins, Malfoy," Albus retorted.

"Smart ass," Scorpius muttered.

"Leave Rosie alone," Albus told him, ignoring what he said. "Come on, let's get started."

Scorpius looked at the pot on their table. Inside it were several fat, pink pods. Scorpius poked one with his wand, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't even look like a plant," Scorpius muttered, and Albus snorted.

"It's a puffapod," Albus informed him. "There are shiny beads inside, and when you drop them they burst into flowers."

Scorpius stared at Albus in surprise. "How do you know?" he asked.

Albus shrugged and lifted one of the pods up. "I just do," the dark haired wizard answered.

Scorpius watched as Albus brushed a finger across the pink pod, and tiny flowers bloomed in the path his finger made. Scorpius was about to ask him how that happened when he noticed Albus' eyes.

They were glowing green.

Scorpius was speechless. He stared in fascination at the glowing orbs, his mind going a million miles an hour. Albus continued to trace around the pod and more tiny flowers grew.

"What's going on, boys?"

Scorpius jumped as Professor Longbottom spoke from behind them, and Albus dropped the pod in surprise. Scorpius watched his eyes dim back to normal, then looked at the pod. The tiny flowers had disappeared, and instead the pod had done what Albus said and burst into bigger, pink flowers.

"That's a puffapod, sir," Albus murmured, looking up at Longbottom. Scorpius barely heard the conversation between pupil and teacher until Longbottom told them they could leave. Albus quickly gathered his things and practically ran for the door, leaving Scorpius sitting in his confused state.

_His eyes... I haven't ever seen anyone's eyes glow like mine..._

* * *

><p>"Albus!"<p>

Minerva McGonagall rushed into her office, panic evident on her features. It took a lot to frighten the headmistress. After all, she had fought in two wizarding wars, and bravery was one of a Gryffindor's most admirable qualities!

However, when something was jeopardizing her students' safety, that was when the elderly woman was most afraid.

Minerva went straight to the portrait behind her desk, looking up into the clear blue eyes of the headmaster before her, Albus Dumbledore. He studied her from behind half-moon glasses, a calm expression on his face, quite unlike the desperate look on Minerva's.

"What is it, Minerva?" he asked quietly.

"I had just spoken to Neville Longbottom, and he told me that something strange had happened to young Mr. Potter," Minerva replied, sitting on her desk. "Do you remember the prophecy we heard over twenty years ago?"

"The one about the four children of nature, am I correct?" Albus queried.

"Yes, that one. Well, Longbottom said that Potter's eyes were glowing green, and he was making flowers appear with his finger!" Minerva stood up once more and began to pace in front of the portrait. Albus followed her with his eyes, noticing the lines of worry on her face were beginning to deepen.

"If Potter is one of the four children, that means that the prophecy is beginning," she continued. "Albus, the prophecy says that evil is going to return to the world! We can't let that happen!"

"There is no stopping a prophecy, Minerva," Albus stated. "Sadly, if Mr. Potter _is_ one of the children, there is nothing we can do except make sure he is safe, and unites with the other three."

Minerva sighed and stopped pacing. She looked over at the pensieve that was resting against one of the walls.

"Should we tell him?" she whispered, looking back at her old friend. "What should we do, Albus?"

Albus pressed his fingers together and stayed silent for a few moments. Minerva gave him a pleading look.

Finally, he dropped his hands and responded.

"Wait until the others are identified," he instructed. "'_Three must unite to save the fourth from doom_'. He won't be able to do anything until we at least know who two others are."

Minerva nodded. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "But if the others are never identified...?"

"If we do not know who they are before the new year, you can tell him," Albus nodded. "But do not try to prevent this. The last time someone tried to prevent a prophecy from coming true, Harry Potter's parents were killed."

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... I'm not too happy with this, but I decided to upload it, since it's fitting in with what I have planned. Thanks for the reviews, darlings :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dreams

Albus grunted and opened his eyes as he was nudged from the side, then shot an angry glare towards his cousin. Rose mouthed something to him and jerked her head towards the front of the room, and Albus looked at what she motioned towards. Professor Binns hadn't noticed him not paying attention. In fact, no one had.

"What?" Albus hissed, picking up his quill and doodling on his parchment. Rose huffed through her nose and rolled her eyes, then continued to fervently write down everything that came out of Binns' boring and dead mouth.

Albus slouched in his seat and stared at his desk. History of Magic was the worst class at Hogwarts, not only because it was boring, but because it was pointless. No one cared about what happened five hundred years ago! It was called the past for a reason.

Sighing, Albus rested his head on his hand and glanced out of the window. He looked at the tops of the trees that covered the mountains surrounding the castle, imagining that they were swaying together as if waving at him. He smiled to himself and stared at the dark green of the leaves, picturing the way they would feel if he brushed them against his skin; smooth and prickly, but comforting at the same time.

He loved everything about nature. Dirt, rocks, moss, twigs, grass, leaves, flowers and anything that grew naturally made Albus feel complete. He would much rather be sitting outside and just watching the earth live instead of being cooped up in the incredibly mundane classroom.

Sighing, he gazed longingly outside. He wished he was an animagus and could turn into something tiny, like a mouse or an ant, and leave the room without being noticed. Maybe head down to the Herbology greenhouses and watch the plants there.

Herbology. Albus frowned as he thought about his last class there. He hadn't meant to make flowers appear on the puffapod, and he certainly didn't want Scorpius Malfoy to see his strange ability. He hadn't told anyone about what he could do, and ever since his father and siblings saw his giant flower when he was six, Albus made sure he didn't do anything in front of anyone again.

He was so stupid. Malfoy looked freaked out to the max, and the way Albus practically ran from the greenhouse killed any chance he had of convincing him nothing happened. He was going to have to find the Slytherin and beg him not to tell anyone about what he had seen.

Albus sighed again and looked at the trees. He thought he saw them swaying and blinked. They were! Ever so slightly, the tips of the trees bent forward and backwards, as if beckoning Albus to join them. His heart ached with longing once more.

"Stop it," he barely whispered, and at once the trees stilled. Albus bit his lip and looked away.

He turned his head and looked at his cousin. Rose was still writing notes, her big blue eyes wide with interest at whatever Binns was saying. Her Ravenclaw robes were neat and pristine, and her Head Girl badge gleamed against her chest. She was a perfect student in any class, and Albus felt a slight pang of jealousy at how smart she truly was.

_You could be that smart too_, a voice said in his head. _If you pay attention to the Professor_.

Albus snorted loudly, and Rose glanced at him in confusion. He gave her a small smile, and she raised her eyebrow with slight amusement before returning to her work. Albus watched her quill scratch against the parchment with intensity.

Word after word, line after line. Albus couldn't understand how Rose could write so much so fast. Slowly, as if being hypnotized, Albus felt his eyelids droop as he watched her write. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was looking, then placed his arms on his desk and rested his head on top of them.

_Just a few minutes_, he thought, closing his eyes.

He thought of the trees on the mountain again, only this time he could imagine himself in the middle of the forest. His feet were bare, and he could practically feel the soft soil between his toes.

He touched one of the trees, and a small giggle echoed from within the trunk. Albus grinned and ran his hand across the bark, allowing the laughter to become louder and bubble out of himself also. He started to run between the trees, brushing against each of them and releasing laughter from all of them.

It was such a beautiful sound, the laughter of the trees. They responded to his touch with such happiness it were as though they were welcoming him home. For a moment, Albus thought of his family, and how upset they would be if he ran away to live alone in the forest.

The laughter stopped. Everything became dark, and the scene changed.

Albus was no longer in the forest. In fact, he was standing in the middle of a dark and damp room made of stone, almost like a prison cell. He looked around, seeing no windows and only one door, and jumped in surprise when he saw a person.

It was a girl, and she looked to be no older than himself. Her light brown hair hung limply over her shoulders and covering her face from view. She was sitting in the corner of the room, hunched forward and shaking, and Albus knew she was crying. He wanted to reach out towards her, but found that he couldn't move his arms.

"Hello?" he called, but his voice made no sound. He began to panic, wondering who this girl was and why she was being held prisoner in this room.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened and a figure stepped inside. Albus tried to see who it was, but they were cloaked from head to toe. An arm extended and held a wand out, pointing it towards the girl. Albus watched in horror as the girl curled up against the wall, as if bracing herself for what was to come.

"_Crucio_!" came a deep voice. The girl screamed and writhed on the floor as what must have been pain beyond belief consumed her. When the man released the curse, the girl collapsed and sobbed against the floor, and Albus barely heard the man speak over her cries.

"Summon the others here, girl!" he commanded. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about!" the girl gasped. "Please!"

"Silence, filth! You're one of them, I've seen what you can do. Bring them here!"

Albus watched the girl lift her head up and glare at the man. Despite just being tortured, the expression on her face was terrifying and ferocious, like a tiger preparing to strike. Albus didn't blame the man for taking a step backwards.

"I told you, I have no idea who you're talking about!" the girl growled. "Let me go! Find them yourself!"

"Liar!" the man screamed, and he shot another Cruciatus curse at her. The girl convulsed on the floor, and cried out again. It lasted longer than the first time, and when the man stopped it, the girl was motionless. The man spat on the floor towards her, then left the room and slammed the door.

Albus stared at the girl, and after a few moments she stirred. She sat up and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, and Albus gasped silently.

Her eyes were the color of amber, a mixture of brown and orange and yellow. They were bright and captivating, the colors flickering like an open flame.

"Help me," she whispered, looking directly into Albus' green eyes.

"Help me..."

"NO!" Albus yelled, jolting away and falling off his seat. He looked up to see his classmates staring at him in confusion, and Rose reached down to help him up with a concerned expression.

"What's going on back there?" Binns asked, noticing something was wrong. Albus felt his heart beating like crazy, and he stared into Rose's eyes as if trying to use Occlumency to show her what he had just dreamed. Rose gripped his hand and turned towards their professor.

"Sir, my cousin banged his head really bad, do you mind if I take him to the hospital wing?" she asked innocently. Albus thanked Merlin as Binns excused them from the rest of the class, and he quickly grabbed his stuff and practically ran from the room.

Outside, Albus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He saw those bright eyes staring at him again, and panic filled every molecule in his body.

"Al, what happened?" Rose asked, touching his arm. Her hand was cool and soft, like the inside of a seashell. Albus opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I had a weird dream," he whispered. "About a girl, and she needs help! Rose, we've got to tell someone!"

"Al, relax, it was just a dream," Rose said calmly. "Tell me what happened."

Albus recounted everything with perfect clarity, unable to forget a single detail about what happened to the girl. When he described her eyes, Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Yellowish eyes?" she asked. "That's strange."

"I bet they can glow," Albus muttered without thinking. He saw Rose's eyes widen in surprise and fear, and he snapped his mouth shut.

"What makes you think that?" Rose practically demanded. Albus shrugged.

"Nothing," he said. "But I still think this girl needs my help."

"I think you need to take a nap," Rose said. "A proper one, in your bed. Go on, I'll tell your next professor you're ill so you're excused."

Albus didn't want to forget about the girl, but he recognized the dismissal from Rose. He nodded and started to walk towards Gryffindor tower.

He had no intention of napping. Instead he was going to write a letter to someone he knew had experience with strange dreams.

His father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Flight

"_Help me_..."

"NO!"

Scorpius sat straight up in his bed, his heart beating ten times faster than normal and his skin coated in a thin layer of cold sweat. He blinked his eyes several times, making sure he was in the safety of his dorm room, and not in the tiny stone prison cell he had just seen in his dream.

"Just a dream," he mumbled to himself. "It was only a stupid dream."

Instead of going back to sleep, the blond haired boy threw off his covers and headed for the door. His roommates were still snoring away; his outburst obviously had no effect on them whatsoever. Scorpius made sure to grab his wand and slip it inside his pajama pocket before leaving the room.

Despite it being a dream, Scorpius couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was real. The vision of the girl with yellow eyes was so vivid in his mind, he felt as though he already met her. A part of him yearned to go to her, as if being near her would make him somehow complete in a way he couldn't understand.

And the way she seemed to look right at him as she asked for help...

Scorpius groaned and left the Slytherin common room quickly. He had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't a want to save this girl, it was a _need_.

His skin tingled. He looked around the empty corridor, making sure no one was near him. He hadn't done this in so long, but the dream had provoked something inside of him.

Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel himself becoming lighter, and he could hear a rush of wind echoing in his ears. Despite it being in the middle of the night and he was wearing naught but his pajamas, warmth enveloped him like a summer breeze. He smiled to himself when he felt his feet leave the ground.

He opened his eyes, and the world was brighter. He could see every spec of dust in the air, every draft of cold air as if tunnels were running through the space before him. He watched the warmer air currents rise towards the high ceiling, where they danced in spirals as they raced down the halls.

Scorpius looked down at his body, and grinned. He was completely transparent, floating higher above the floor as if being levitated. He moved his arm in front of his face, watching the air ripple though he couldn't actually see his limb. He could still feel his clothes on him and his wand in his pocket, but they, too, were invisible.

Scorpius remembered the first time he did this. It was a few weeks after his mother had watched him fly down from the chandelier. He had woken up in the middle of the night to find himself floating above his bed and his pajamas in a pile on the mattress. He thought he had died, and started crying. His mother had come in, and when she couldn't see him, he got more upset and willed himself to be seen.

When his naked self fell down on his bed a moment later, making his mother scream loudly, he realized that he could, in fact, control this strange invisibility. He practiced at night until he was able to make his clothes disappear with him.

Now, eleven years later, Scorpius was a professional. He glided down the halls, feeling the buzz of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He let the winds guide him, not caring where he went as long as he kept moving through the air. He passed teachers and prefects unnoticed, smirking when he made a small breeze lift up a girl's skirt.

He never said he was a saint.

Scorpius felt a slight tug in his gut, and the image of the Black Lake swarmed in his mind. _Outside... Have to go outside_...

Confusion about why he suddenly had the need to go outside filled his head, but he listened to his instincts and glided towards a window. There was the tiniest of cracks in the upper corner, and Scorpius hovered before it. He lifted his hand towards the crack and pushed through it; his molecules spreading out to make his body fit ever so slowly through it.

Once he was outside, he grinned. He loved doing that.

_Black Lake..._

It was dark outside, but Scorpius could see everything crystal clear. He saw pollen drifting around, saw the moonlight shimmer off of every particle invisible to the normal eye. The Black Lake was smooth as glass, but the water vapor above the surface made it seem almost fuzzy.

Scorpius flew over to a large, gnarly tree that sat right on the shore of the lake and headed for the top most branches. When he was nestled behind some leaves, letting him see the world but no random passerbys would see him, he willed his body to become dense and a nanosecond later he was whole again.

The grey eyed boy stared out across the lake, and the dream that has awoken him plagued his mind once more. Who was the girl? He had never seen anyone like her in all his years at Hogwarts. She had the strangest colored eyes, he was sure he would never have forgotten those.

More importantly, why was she being kept as a prisoner? And where? Scorpius had been to Azkaban with his father to meet his paternal grandfather before he died. The dungeons there were cold, large and dark. The prison that held the girl was much smaller.

There was a sudden noise, and Scorpius tensed. It was a splash, and he looked down towards the shore of the lake, expecting to see one of the giant squid's tentacles breaking the surface.

What he saw completely blew his mind.

Rose Weasley stood at the shore, her bare feet ankle deep in the water. She kicked a foot gently, making the same splashing noise Scorpius had just heard. He watched her, curiously.

_What the hell is she doing out here at three in the morning?_

She dropped a bundle of silvery fabric on the ground, and Scorpius saw that it was an invisibility cloak. No wonder he hadn't seen her until now.

Rose looked around cautiously, but Scorpius knew there was no one out there but the two of them. He wanted to become invisible and leave, but his curiosity got the better of him.

His eyes widened as Rose quickly started to remove all her clothing. Her body, which seemed so frumpy underneath all her robes, was tiny and lithe. Her legs were muscular, but that worked for her. Scorpius did look away when she dropped her undergarments; he was not a complete pervert.

When he heard the water splashing once more, Scorpius dared to peek. She was facing away from him and her waist was already beneath the surface, so he felt it was appropriate to watch again. Rose sighed happily, tilting her head back and letting her red curls bounce down her back. Her eyes were closed, and the moonlight danced across her face.

The water must be freezing, but Rose looked completely unaffected by the temperature. Scorpius wondered if the lake was magically warmed just for the purpose of night time swimming, and made a mental note to ask one of the staff.

Suddenly, Rose opened her eyes and Scorpius almost fell from the branch.

Her eyes were glowing.

Just like her cousin's.

Just like Scorpius'.

The orbs were a bright blue, stunning and bright like a sapphire. Rose giggled and the water lapped up around her body, as if a whirlpool was forming around her. She arched her body and dove forward, slipping through the waves as nimble as a seal would. Scorpius saw the bright blue light become fainter and fainter as Rose went deeper and deeper, until at last the light was gone, and Rose Weasley with it.

Immediately, Scorpius leaped from the tree, landing quietly and perfectly twenty feet below without so much as a scratch. He rushed towards the lake, the cold water licking his bare feet and destroying his theory of magically warmed water.

"Weasley!" He called, panic suddenly filling his body. He might have not liked the girl, but he didn't want her dead. How long has she been under? How deep did she go? Surely she couldn't take the pressure, or the fact that she had no air.

Air.

Scorpius' strange power over the element.

His eyes widened once more.

Albus Potter, with his glowing green eyes and the ability to control plants.

Earth.

Rose Weasley; glowing blue eyes and her disappearance into the depths of the lake.

Water.

The girl in his dream, the one needing to be rescued. Her glowing eyes the color of heated amber.

Fire.

_What the hell_?

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhh I am so sorry. You have no idea how time consuming it is working 40 plus hours a week while going to school full time to become a doctor of medicine. And if you do, I feel for you. Review, loves and I promise to try and do the next chapter quicker!<em>


End file.
